tunelefandomcom-20200214-history
Tam Macaulay
thumb|Tam podczas walki z [[Moskit|Moskitem.]] Tam Macaulay - wuj Willa i Cala oraz brat Sary Jerome. Ginie w pierwszej części, pojawiając się w pozostałych jako duch. Rasa Kolonista Rodzina * Babcia Macaulay - matka * Pan Macaulay - ojciec * Sara Jerome - siostra * Seth Jerome/Will Burrows - siostrzeniec * Caleb Jerome - siostrzeniec * Nieznany chłopczyk '- siostrzeniec' * John Jerome - szwagier Wygląd Tam był bardzo wysokim Kolonistą o niedźwiedziej posturze. Miał wielkie dłonie. Charakter Tam był wesołym, stanowczym mężczyzną, który był gotów do wszelkich poświęceń dla swoich bliskich. Jednocześnie, cechował go niezwykły rozsądek. Przeszłość Tam żył w nieznanym nam domu Macaulayów ze swoimi rodzicami i siostrą Sarą. Nieznany jest także status rodziny Macaulay w Kolonii. Wiadomo nam, że, jak wszyscy, chodzili regularnie do kościoła. Mimo tego Tam już od dziecka był urwisem, często razem z siostrą przebierając się w łachmany i chodząc do najbiedniejszej i bardzo niebezpiecznej dzielnicy miasta - Slumsów. Już jako dzieci on i Sara byli zaprzyjaźnieni z synem aptekarza Imago Freebonem, we trójkę łamiąc różne zasady Styksów, jednak na początku niezbyt poważne. Wielkim wydarzeniem w Kolonii było wrzucenie przez Tama i Sarę ropuch Ag (zabranych ze Slumsów) wprost do kościoła, gdzie miało się właśnie rozpocząć nabożeństwo. Obecni tam Styksowie zupełnie nie wiedzieli co zrobić, a ich kapłan nie mógł przekrzyczeć kumkających żab. Tam nigdy się nie ożenił i mieszkał ze swoją matką. Nie wiadomo, kiedy zmarł pan Macaulay. Po ślubie Sary z Johnem Jeromem, Tam bardzo się cieszył z kolejnych narodzin siostrzeńców. Tydzień po swoich narodzinach najmłodszy synek Sary poważnie zachorował, a lekarz orzekł, że w Kolonii nie ma dostępnych środków, aby wyleczyć dziecko. Zrozpaczona matka zwróciła się z błaganiem do męża, aby pozwolił jej poprosić Tama o zdobycie penicyliny na czarnym rynku. John, któremu bardziej zależało na swojej przestrzeganiu prawa oraz swojej pozycji i reputacji wśród Kolonistów, odmówił. Po śmierci dziecka Sara postanowiła uciec z pozostałymi dwoma synami. Lata później wspominała, że to właśnie Tam pokazał jej drogę ucieczki, zanim wyruszyła w drogę. Złośliwy los zmusił Sarę do zostawienia młodszego synka, Cala, jeszcze zanim dotarła do Górnoziemia. Chłopczyk został znaleziony przez Styksów i zabrany z powrotem do ojca. W ten sposób Cal dorastał w Kolonii pod opieką ojca, babci, a także Tama, który, jak wspomniał, pewnego razu zabrał małego jeszcze siostrzeńca w wyprawę tą samą drogą, którą w pierwszym tomie serii Will szedł do Ćwiartki, aby uwolnić Chestera. Tam był w dobrych stosunkach ze swoją matką i Calem, jednak, będąc niewierzącym w sprawiedliwość Styksów buntownikiem, niezbyt dobrze dogadywał się z zimnym, dumnym i obsesyjnie przestrzegającym prawa szwagrem. Tam przemycał przedmioty z powierzchni i handlował nimi. Tym samym wiele razy odwiedzał Górnoziemie i znał je dobrze. Korespondował także ze swoją siostrą, zostawiając listy w tajnym tunelu na powierzchni, który został zbudowany przez ich prapradziadka rok przed tym, jak Sir Gabriel Martineau i jego pomocnicy zamieszkali w nowo powstałej Kolonii. Fabuła Tunele Poznajemy Tama w domu Jerome'ów, gdzie wuj poznaje Willa i cieszy się z jego powrotu do Kolonii i do rodziny. Wieczorem Cal i jego brat po nabożeństwie idą do karczmy "Dziwka i Doliniarz" gdzie Tam proponuje im piwo oraz zapoznaje Willa ze swoim gangiem. Potem, kiedy niejaki Heraldo Walsh obraża Willa i jego matkę, Tam bije się z Walshem i wygrywa. Później Kolonista przybywa do domu Jerome'ów, z czego niezadowolony jest jego szwagier, przypominając mu, że ma przychodzić tylko wtedy, kiedy jego samego nie ma. Tam przeprasza go, po czym, kiedy John wychodzi z domu, informuje Willa o tym, że Chester ma zostać Wygnany. Pomaga mu przygotować plan uratowania Chestera z aresztu i ucieczki z Kolonii przez Wieczne Miasto. Następnie, po ucieczce jego siostrzeńców, Tam zostaje zatrzymany przez Styksów oraz Kapitułę pod zarzutem pomocy uciekinierom. Ucieka z aresztu i razem z Imago idą do Wiecznego Miasta, gdzie przechwytują Willa i Cala, którzy postanowili wrócić po Chestera. Potem cała czwórka zostaje zatrzymana przez oddział Brygady, któremu przewodzi Moskit. Stwierdzając, że czas naprawić stare krzywdy, stacza zwycięską walkę z Moskitem. Niestety, podczas niej zostaje śmiertlenie ranny i wiedząc, że nie będzie miał dość sił by uciec z pozostałą trójką, postanawia poświęcić się i zatrzymać choć na trochę pogoń Styksów. Żegna się z przyjacielem i siostrzeńcami, prosząc przy tym Willa, aby opiekował się Calem, oraz dając mu naszyjnik z wyrytym symbolem trójzębu. Naatępnie, kupując towarzyszom trochę czasu na ucieczkę, Tam ginie z rąk Styksów. Tunele: Otchłań Kiedy Will rozpacza po śmierci Cala i przeprasza wuja za to, że nie wypełnił swojej obietnicy i nie zaopiekował się bratem, słyszy głos Tama. Pociesza on chłopca i mówi mu, że przecież robił to, co mógł, aby chronić Cala. Tam pojawia się też przy chacie Marty, gdzie Will jeszcze raz przeprasza za śmierć Cala i pyta go jak może pomóc Elliott. Ten mówi żeby posłuchał serca (Tamowi chodziło o stetoskop z okrętu). Potem znika, ponieważ zjawia się Marta. Pod koniec książki Will wznosi trzy symboliczne pomniki w Ogrodzie Drugiego Słońca: dla Tama, Sary i Cala. Tunele: Bliżej Will i Elliott chcą udać się do Górnoziemia z Ogrodu Drugiego Słońca, jednak po drodze do Czeluści korytarz, którym się poruszali, okazał się być zasypany. Zmęczona Elliott zasypia, a Will zaczyna odgarniać kamienie. Jednak także jest zmęczony i chce zrobić sobie przerwę na odpoczynek, kiedy budzi go duch Tama. Ponieważ zjawa pali fajkę, Will kaszle i mówi, że to niezdrowe. Na to Tam odpowiada, że jest martwy, więc jemu nic już nie szkodzi. Następnie mówi chłopcu, że on i Elliott nie dosypiają i nie dojadają od wielu dni, i jeżeli teraz zaśnie, to będzie koniec. Dodaje, że od nich zależy los wielu Górnoziemców. Kiedy Will pyta go ze złością, czemu dał mu naszyjnik ze znakiem Starożytnych, Tam, śmiejąc się, znika. Zobacz też *Rodzina Macaulay *Tunele *Tunele: Otchłań *Tunele: Bliżej Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Koloniści Kategoria:Gang Tama